The present study is a continuation of the research into the causes of middle ear disease by the principal investigator. Cats with middle ear disease of four to five years duration will be examined for hyperplasia, metaplasia, cholesteatoma and other abnormalities using light and electron microscopic methods. Possibility of viral and other infectious agents will be studied. The methods used in inciting the disease will be applied to monkeys.